


Check and Balence

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-02
Updated: 2005-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are the way they are for a reason.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Check and Balence

## Check and Balence

by SuperWoobie

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/superwoobie/>

* * *

~ 

Clark flew home to see the lights on inside the penthouse. 

Lex was pacing until he saw him land. 

"Thank God!" Lex rushed to Clark and hugged him. 

"Ahh...take it easy." A couple of ribs were still mending together. 

"This time was too close. You could have died." 

"We already agreed on this." 

"I was about ready to send a pack of fucking hyenas after Waller!" 

Clark kissed him deeply. "You know damn well what Cadmus was created for." 

Lex pulled one red boot off, hand tracing down his leg. 

"I think Batman suspects." 

The other boot came off. 

"No, he doesn't." Clark knew the seed had been planted. 

"The paper trail?" 

"How can you find something if the leads are made up?" 

"That conspiracy guy is creepy." 

Chest bared, and Lex kissed him on the lips before reaching for his nipples. 

"I always wondered how Question could see without a face...ohh." 

"You really don't think the broody one suspects us?" 

"No. But I think he's going to take a page out of your play book." Clark unhooked the belt with trembling fingers and dropped it to the floor, then went for the wonderful globes of Lex's firm ass. 

"He's going to date you?" 

Lex had a weird sense of humor. 

"No. You're not going to be the only one with the power to stop us." 

Lex froze. 

"That wasn't part of the agreement." 

"We need to have more than one failsafe." Clark didn't like it either, but he'd learned from terrible personal experience that heroes were just as fallible as the humans. 

"Look what that fucking bitch nearly did to you and an island of people!" 

"Check and balance, Lex." 

"There's no balance if you die because its easier to kill you now, rather then the off chance that you or the League go evil tomorrow." 

"Being pragmatic means you have to be prepared for every contingency." 

"If you die, I'll kill them all." 

Clark laughed and licked the side of Lex's neck. 

"There's the megalomaniac I know and love." 

"Bruce can't-" 

"Lex. Whether human made, mutant made, or alien organically grown, we can all fuck up. No system will be perfect. We'll be making fail safes for fail safes forever." 

"I don't trust that-" Lex lifted off his shirt to expose the pale chest Clark spent hours admiring. 

"You just said it yourself. If I go evil, you won't kill me." 

Clark kissed him lightly on the lips and whispered. 

"You'd join me." 

"I'd-" 

"And I'm flattered you love me enough to throw away the good name you've worked for all your life to be with me, but that can never happen. I would be the ultimate weapon." 

"I'd find a way to bring you back." 

"But if you couldn't?" 

"I'd still try." 

"Lex." 

"Or we could do a Kabuki style lovers double suicide." 

"Kinky." 

"You have a weird sense of humor tonight." 

"Between the Kryptonite missile and Doomsday stalling me, I almost died tonight." Clark snorted. He was entitled a couple of bad jokes for dealing with that. 

A facial movement of Lex's gave it away. 

"There wasn't any kryptonite, was there?" 

"Well..refined." 

"What?" 

Clark slipped off the last of Lex's clothes. 

Lex ran his hands up and down over the curves of his body, stopping to inspect the last traces of bruises and kiss them better. 

It was kind of sexy to have his lover be like a nursemaid. 

"It's just enough to weaken you for a short term. My porche still couldn't hurt you, but you'd be a lot more sensitive when I'm ramming my cock up you're tight ass." 

"Urk.." Lex's voice brought him to full erection. 

"Let me help you with that." 

"Shower." He had magma in places he didn't want to think about. 

Hot water blasted down on them as Lex took Clark's cock in his mouth. Lots of tongue work. Lex traced every every inch of him with fervent devotion. He groaned and might have cracked a tile when he banged his head against the wall. Hands massaged his balls with an odd gentleness that touched Clark, because a drill wouldn't hurt his heart, but the tension between Lex's shoulder blades pierced further into him than he could imagine. As if Clark would break if he wasn't careful. 

Mouthing the beads of water off of Clark's length, Lex sucked hard. 

He saw stars when he came. 

Clark licked away the traces of himself off of Lex's stomach. Lex shivered and gasped with each gentle stroke of his hot mouth on his equally sensitive skin. 

"Never..." 

The head was like velvet in his mouth. Something about Lex's skin was addictive, and Clark took to it like a junkie hard up for a long overdue fix. He grabbed a bottle of lube by the edge of the tub and squeezed a little onto his fingers. 

"Never let..." 

Clark continued his work on Lex's excited shaft, turning purple at standing painfully for attention for his administrations. Lex wound his fingers through his hair softly and hard by turns when Clark inserted a finger into him. 

In and out, crooked finger searching until the other man hissed for more. Licking from perineum to tip he added another finger and used his left hand at the same time to massage his heavy sacs. It helped having large hands sometimes. This time Clark cheated a bit and used his powers and lack of a gag reflex to shove Lex as far down his throat as he could. 

"Ahhhhh!" 

He swallowed the bittersweet essence and savored it. 

Through the steam Lex's weary face was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

Lex held on to the wall as he tried to stay on his feet. 

They dried each other off with a few playful nips before readying for bed in the nude. 

"So, are you okay?" 

"You're the one that could have been-" 

"Lex." 

"Clark." 

"Lex." 

"Well, at least I know where Robin lives. Let's see how Bruce would live without him." 

"Lex!" He frowned in disagreement. 

"Check and balance, Clark." 

"Dork." 

"Big Dumb Alien." 

Clark ghosted his hand lightly over Lex's chest. 

"Lex?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Bring some of that refined rock home tomorrow?" 

He could see Lex's grin in the dark. 

"Meet me under my desk at lunchtime, and you have yourself a deal." 

~ 


End file.
